My Shadow is My Demon
by Yasha the Shadow Keeper
Summary: Actionadventureromancehorrormystery. Rating may go up. Two girls from the ordianary world are taken on an adventure through space and time. But are they really who they think they are, or are they someone else?


Hi people. I'm back with another Inuyasha story! YAY! GO ME!!!! *does a dance*...Okay...I feel stupid now... Anyways, bare with me on his chapter. This is the first time I've created a character that's not morbidly dark and depressing.   
  
Basically, this chapter just consists of explaining my oc's life and describing stuff about her and family and friends etc. Let me know if I did good on my first non-evil/dark/gothic/scary/insane/murderous oc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my oc, which you will know immediately.^_~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My Shadow, My Demon  
  
~*~  
  
*I can sense it... so near to it...almost time...then we...shall be one....once again...we will be complete....we will be whole...we will be one...we will be one....heh heh heh*  
  
~*~  
  
It was a cold day in the High Country, an area in the mountains, as close as it gets to actual Yosemite without living in the National Forest. Being late into November, there was more than a few feet of snow outside. Up in the mountains, deep snow and power outages were commonly expected. The sky was bright because of the midday time, even if the white and silver clouds obscured the actual rays of the sun.  
  
Lilliandra Winters was practicing her stretches, her black leotard acting as a second skin. She put her legs together and touched her toes, spread them apart and touched the ground, leaned to her right and leaned on her ankle, as with the left, and each stretch she did she lingered to loosen her muscles. She slid into the splits. When she was comfortable, Lilliandra reached to each foot and was about to get up when her teacher, also aunt, opened the door and smiled.  
  
Aunt Gabrielle was in her mid thirties with blue-ish hair in a Peter Pan styled haircut. Her eyes were narrow and gentle and a minty green in color. She wore her usual winter outfit for the warmed cabin they lived in: A turtle neck green sweater and a pair of fitting jeans, always wearing her white socks and pink slippers in the house.  
  
Aunt Gabrielle did a sort of soft laugh. "Light as a feather, I always said you were."  
  
Lilliandra smirked. "Well, Feather is my middle name!" she giggled, though it WAS the full truth.  
  
"Your mother did good in making it so. Lilly, did you practice your violin today? It's Tuesday." she asked quietly.  
  
Lilliandra smiled back, fond of the silence that existed among her small family of 3.  
  
"My birthday too." she replied calmly.  
  
"So I take that as a yes?" Aunt Gabrielle smiled.  
  
Lilly shook her head and Aunt Gabrielle sighed  
  
"Now get dressed. No need to stay in your leotard. It's a special day today. It's not every day you can turn 17. But when we get back, you can practice your violin with Lihannon. She's spending the night." Aunt Gabrielle stated softly and shut the door, even if Lilly was going to walk out it in the next few moments.  
  
Lilly nodded her head and got up from the wooded floor -the den- that she normally did her ballet practices in. Aunt Gabrielle was a beautiful dancer and an even more beautiful violinist, and she was passing it down to her niece as she had done with Gabrielle's sister; Lilly's mother. That was all of the family. 3 girls in the large cabin.   
  
Lilly walked out of the room and up the carpeted stairs to her room. The walls were made of warm wood paneling and the carpet was beige. She stripped out of the black spandex and changed into a pair of jean bell-bottoms with cargo pockets at the sides. She then picked out a black, off the shoulder, long-sleeved top that was puffy at top of the sleeve and at the breasts, then tightening till above the wrist where it loosened and ruffled. The part of the shirt that covered her breasts was puffy like the top of the sleeves and dark purple with ember lace crossing till where the shirt hit below the breast, where it became tight and black. The part of the sleeves that were tightly clinging to her arms were also purple with the yellow lacing up it till the top sleeve where it puffed out, and the bottom of the slave where it ruffled. Lilly slid the closet door closed to look at her full-sized mirror in the door.  
  
Lilly was a normal height of 6'6" and weighed around 130, not light but not overweight. Her skin was pale and creamy natural. Her hair was a soft mint surburt, glossy but not vivid, and spilt to her elbows with the only evidence of bangs being the locks of hair that framed her face and shared the same length as the rest of her hair. Her eyes weren't as narrow as her aunts, but weren't huge in any way, instead they were different colors. Her right eye was a misty mint green that was somewhat lighter than her hair, but her left eye was a strange dark honey/ember color. She'd become used to it though. She knew several other people with different colored eyes, even if they were only a few shades apart while hers were complete opposites. In her ears were a pair of silver dangling crescent moons and a second pair of silver studs. A silver ring rested on each thumb and middle finger and her tear shaped amber hung around her neck to complete her outfit.  
  
The amber had always been quite peculiar and yet beautiful. The age-old, fossilized, golden tree sap was about the size of her thumbnail with something black inside. She saw it's wings so she assumed it was some sort of flying insect. She left it at that, always wearing it around her neck on a silver chain and such. Lilly has had it for as long as she can remember; it was dear to her.  
  
Lilly walked down the stairs, shuffling in her socks and sliding on the linoleum of the bathroom floor. It took her minutes to get ready for where they were going. She combed through her hair, tucking it all into a clip that let the ends stand up, spiking, and crown the top-back of her head, leaving down the locks that framed her face. She put on a light layer of shiny lip gloss and was out of the bathroom to the entrance hall where her mother and aunt stood, waiting for Lilly.   
  
They were already ready to leave. Aunt Gabrielle had on a large black leather coat over her sweater and brown boots. Her mother was just as tall as Lilly and you could tell she was her mother. Her skin was darker than Lilly's, and she had freckles. Her hair, however, was almost the same exact mint green except a bit darker and wavy to her shoulders. Her mother was clad in a black sweater, a pair of jeans with black boots, and a brown duster piece with a hood.  
  
Lilly was about to pull on her other black boots and buckle it when her Aunt Gabrielle opened the door and coldness slipped inside.  
  
"Lilly, why don't you just grab your violin and notes. We might be staying at Lihannon's instead. We'll stay in the guest room while you two bunk. You can practice together."  
  
"Okay, Aunt Gabby." Lilly said and clopped up to the bedroom one-booted to return seconds later with her violin and notes in hand.  
  
"Angelica, come warm up the car, it's freezing out here!" Aunt Gabby said and proceeded out the door as Lilly pulled on her other boot and shrugged on her black duster.  
  
She opened the door, clutching her violin in one hand and shutting the door with the other. The black cat, Mandrake, slipped in but she shrugged it off. It was so cold it would be unethical to let him in once in a while. The snow was at least 2 feet high in the low places. The only place where it was absent was on the driveway, where they had all teamed up against it with shuvles.   
  
The forest green Chevy Avalanche was awake and ready to go as Lilly hopped into the back seat. The heater was going full blast and breath was visible in the cold air. Angelica backed out of the driveway, the chains clanking loudly and the winder wipers scooting snow of as best as it could as the large feathery flakes settled upon the window.  
  
~*~  
  
End.   
  
*Pulls out clipboard* Sucky first chapter, check. Sucky non-dark oc, check. Oc is leaning to marysue-ish, check. Oc is somewhat cliche compared to other oc's, check. Improvement needed, check. Help wanted, check. Reviews, *looks around at readers*... optional. 


End file.
